Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 4 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 60 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 4 \times 8 + 6 $ $ = 1 - 32 + 6 $ $ = -31 + 6 $ $ = -25 $